


An unusual friendship

by PrinxessButercup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Girl Power, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione takes no shit, I Don't Even Know, Past Relationship(s), i love pansy, what am I even doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxessButercup/pseuds/PrinxessButercup
Summary: Pansy and Hermione form an unusual friendship over an incident that happened in the past.





	An unusual friendship

“I want you to meet someone, you haven't been in a relationship since he cheated on you. You have to get out there again!”

_Is she serious?_ She didn't want to meet someone new, she just came out of a bad relationship. Her life was great, after her recovery, she picked up the pieces and got a great life for herself, she earned a nice amount of money and lived in a nice and cozy apartment, with a truly spectacular view. 

“You've got to be kidding me, Pansy! I don't want to go through that shit again, this is stupid. I am not ready for a new relationship I barely recovered from this one. My life is just starting to make sense again, I really don’t need a man right now and I am fully content without one.” Sometimes Pansy was just a nutcase. Like seriously, she already said no the first three times she asked. Why wouldn’t Pansy just take no for an answer, she was worse than some sleazy guys, where only violence conveys that you really don’t wanna ho out. It wasn’t like their relationship was stable enough to hold such minor inconvenience, but slowly it was getting on her nerves. Harry and Ron never did stuff like that. In fact they appreciate if they can ignore that Hermione has an actual love life. But Pansy was a different kind of friend. She still couldn't believe that they were actual friends. They are so different, but the war changed both of them and Pansy definitive for the better. She still has some aspects that are pretty bad, like her ongoing friendship with Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and sadly Draco Malfoy. But she was becoming better and better and Hermione was not here to stop her. The thing is how they became friends was all but normal, after her relationship with Ron failed she started seeing Theodore Nott in secret, nobody had known, not his friends and most certainly not hers. They were getting pretty serious and had talked about moving together until one day she had left work earlier to surprise him at his house and caught him in between sheets with none other than Pansy Parkinson. She was so shocked back than, that she just stood their silently for whole five minutes and they just kept going, after some time Pansy was the one who realised it and she started screaming. Pansy yelled at her and Hermione yelled back. Both coming up with the weirdest insults, but never once fell the word mudblood and Hermione was incredible thankful for that until today. After neither of them could come up with any more insults they looked at Nott, who was so pale that he could have rivalled Malfoy.

...

“I can explain!” Both girls looked at him eyebrows raised and a angry expression on both faces. Hermione also had a death grip around her wand and was seconds before hexing him into next week. Pansy made a gesture with her hand to signal him to start explaining and still terrified of both girls he begone talking.

“You weren't mend to find out, I was sleeping with Pansy on the regular. Even before you came into the picture and I don't know, it was almost a relationship, we went out for dates and hung out with our friends, but than I met you and I really liked you so I ended things with Pansy, I didn't tell her why because we weren't together and Pansy wasn't important enough-”

“Like hell I wasn't important enough, I gave you everything and all I asked for was to be loved, we are over Theodore Nott and if you ever approach me as anything other than friends I swear to good Draco and Blaise can be happy if they find your corpse” Pansy screamed all pureblood-manners out of the window and forgotten. She was vengeful, he would never see it coming. But both wanted to hear the rest of the story and bullied him into talking.

“Like I was saying she wasn't important enough-”Pansy shot him an angry glare, but he kept talking, ignoring the glares from both girls as best as he could:” and after some time we actually started dating, but you wanted it to be a secret and I didn't want to be a dirty little secret only welcome behind closed doors, so I started seeing Pansy again, we did all the things you wouldn't let me do with you and I was perfectly content, until you came and ruined everything. She was in rage, did he just said it was her fault. She started yelling again and shortly after that Pansy joined in and they both yelled at him for solid ten minutes until Hermione casted a nasty hex an left with the words:

“We are officially over and with your little stunt you just lost both of us, come Pansy we are leaving.” And the girls left quickly, they apparated to Hermione's home and talked about the scum bag named Nott and cried a little, over a tube of Ice cream.

...

She really hated the incident with Nott but she loved the friendship she formed with Pansy, she still likes to remember the times when their friendship just started and both didn't got along well, there was a lot of yelling, but now Pansy and Hermione are practically best friends. Now with Pansy's constant pressuring, they drift appart a little bit, she moved on with a guy she picked up at a bar, one week after the incident and now thinks it's time for Hermione to do the same. Hermione knows Pansy is to stubborn to give in. She sighed.

“Fine I will go on this stupid date, but after that you drop it, deal?”

“Yes, yes, yes, you won't regret it, yay!” She is so going to regret it later, but she would do practically everything for Pansy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to improve my english, because I am from Germany and my teacher said I have to improve it, so here we are. Please correct any spelling mistakes and stuff. This is part of a series I will hopefully continue.


End file.
